Bufanda
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: [ Basado En El Especial De Gruvia] [ One-shot]Empezó a correr rumbo a donde se había encontrado con juvia, gracias a ella, el día empezó a sonreírle.Empezó a buscar en donde se encontraba,aquel accesorio,que juvia le iba a dar,hasta que vio algo que sobresalía de la nieve, escarbo y la encontró,aquella bufanda que juvia le tejió, la agarro y la puso en su cuello. Gracias Juvia


**Bufanda**

**Personajes: G**ray **F**ullbuster/ **J**uvia **L**oxar

**Género: Romance / Drama**

**Palabras: 700**

**E**ra un día normal, pero esta vez estaba nevando, se veía sumamente hermoso como las luces iluminaban las calles y viendo caer los hermosos copos de nieve, pero todos disfrutaban en el gremio, pero excepto un mago de hielo, ya que hoy se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de Ur.

_Gray- sama _

**E**staba juvia siguiéndolo, no veía, que quería estar solo este día.

"_Gray- sama juvia le ha tejido esta bufanda"_

_ Hmp

**G**ray solo quería estar solo, así que decidió ignorarla, pero, juvia le abrazo por la espalda, voltio a verla, pero decidió seguir su camino, salió fuera del gremio, quería estar solo ese día, lo único que vio de juvia era que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y la bufanda a lado de ella.

.

.

.

**E**rza iba caminando casualmente por un pequeño canal que había cerca del gremio y vio a juvia sentada en el pasto y su cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

_ Juvia que pasa? _ le pregunto erza, al ver que juvia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_ erza-san juvia esta triste, gray-sama no acepto mi regalo _dijo juvia mientras unas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas.

_perdón juvia, fui yo quien te dio la idea de regalarle una bufanda _ dijo erza mientras ellas se culpaba.

_ Erza-san _ dijo juvia mientras de nuevo lloraba.

_ No pasa nada juvia _dije mientras la abrazaba para que se desahogará.

.

.

.

**M**ás adelante, Gray se detuvo, bajo la luz de la lámpara, levanto su mirada al cielo, recordó cuando estrenaba con Ur de pequeño y tenía frio y le dio una bufanda y se la enrollo en su pequeño cuello, todavía le daba tristeza su muerte, a ella, la quería, como a su mama.

**G**ray sonrió, volteo su cabeza, para mirar hacia atrás, pero ya no encontró a juvia, corrió hacia donde se encontró con juvia, pero buscaba la bufanda, ya no estaba, empezó a buscarla desesperado, sabia, que había sido muy grosero con ella, pero ella no tenía la culpa, de que él se haya desquitado con ella, le debía una disculpa.

**T**odavía, seguía buscando la bufanda, no la había encontrado, había buscado por todos los lados, hasta que vio un bulto, a lado de un pequeño banco, se agacho y empezó escarbar y por fin la pudo encontrar, empezó quitarle la nieve, que tenía encima, la agarro con delicadeza y la puso alrededor de su cuello, al instante empezó a sentir la calidez de aquella bufanda que le había tejido su amada peli azul.

**S**e sonrojo, era la primera vez, que alguien le daba un regalo, en este día, había empezado mal pero al parecer, la maga de agua lo empezó a ser adorable.

**E**mpezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, quería despejar un poco su cabeza, pero mañana tendría, que pedirle perdón, a su querida juvia y sonrió.

**P**ero al parecer gray no se dio cuenta, que erza, pasaba por el otro lado, así que siguió su camino.

**E**rza solo sonrió, sabía que gray se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero al parecer gray, empezaba a corresponder los sentimientos de juvia y eso la hizo feliz.

_ vaya me alegro que empieces a entender los sentimientos de juvia eh gray _ dijo erza en un pequeño susurro y empezó a caminar hacia el gremio, con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

**J**uvia estaba aun con erza, pero levanto su mirada, y extendió su delicada mano hacia el cielo y empezaron a caer copos de nieve en su mano, se sentía agradable aquella sensación, pero aun no podía olvidar lo que paso con gray.

**P**asaron unos minutos y todavía juvia estaba sentada, viendo como caía la nieve, erza ya se había ido, dijo que tenía que arreglar algo, pero le dio un consejo, que dejara que gray, despejara su cabeza y a ver qué es lo que pasaba mañana, juvia todavía, tenía una pequeña esperanza.

.

.

.

**Ur ** como quisiera que hubieras conocido a juvia _ dijo gray en un susurro y traía una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

.

.

.

**FIN **

**WAAA no puede ser, adore este especial de gray y juvia, aww me dio ternura juvia cuando erza la abrazo y ytambien gray al ir por la bufanda de juvia, que tierno :3**

**Me estoy muriendo lentamente, fue una sorpresa que Hiro Mashima nos dé un especial de gruvia *¬***

**Se despide juvia**


End file.
